


Drunk on You

by MadAlien



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk David, Drunken Confessions of Love (Kind of), Drunken Declarations, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Established Relationship, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: David gets drunk, and Patrick takes care of him. Both of them are very soft.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 31
Kudos: 343





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before Singles Week

David leaned heavily against Patrick after Patrick helped David out of the car. The distance between his car and Ray’s front door seemed much further than it usually did with a tall, broad man half slumped against him, but Patrick found he didn’t mind that much. He liked how handsy and loose lipped David had become with each drink he’d downed at the Wobbly Elm. 

This version of David, with his wandering fingers and effusive tongue, amused Patrick to no end while simultaneously making him feel almost unbearably fond of his boyfriend. Somehow this was the first time he’d seen David properly drunk—sure, he’d witnessed Tipsy David on many occasions, but until tonight, David had always toed that line between tipsy and actually drunk carefully, flirting with it, but never crossing over.

David was definitely drunk tonight. 

Patrick managed to unlock the front door and guide David through it. He praised the universe that Ray was out of town for the weekend, because David was making a racket—tripping over his own feet, bumping into walls, and giggling loudly about jokes that only existed in his head. 

With soft hands and gentle encouragement, Patrick coaxed David up the stairs and into his bedroom, where David promptly flopped onto the bed fully clothed, one of his legs dangling off the side. 

“Home sweet bed,” David said with a happy sigh. He wasn’t slurring his speech, exactly, but the sharp, crisp manner in which David normally spoke was softened considerably, his words melding together slightly. Patrick knew he shouldn’t find this as adorable as he did, but he also found it very hard not to find nearly everything about David impossibly adorable. 

Patrick hefted David’s leg up onto the bed, nudging him so that he scootched over enough that he was fully supported by the mattress. “Stay right here, David, okay? I’m going to be back in one second.”

David nodded and Patrick turned to head for the door but was stopped by David calling out to him. 

“Patrick?” His voice was entirely too loud for how close they were, but volume control was one of the first things to go after he’d taken several shots of tequila with Stevie. 

“Yes, David?” 

“Can you—can you gimme a kiss first? I don’t want you to go without a kiss. It’s been forever since you kissed me.” 

Patrick smiled indulgently and leaned over so he could kiss David’s pouting lips. It was a soft, sweet kiss, and they were both smiling when Patrick pulled back. “You’re a good kisser, Patrick. Did I ever tell you that? I really, really, really like kissing you.” 

“I like kissing you too, baby.” He leaned over and kissed him once more, quickly this time. “Stay here,” Patrick repeated. “I’m going to go get you some water and aspirin, okay?” 

David nodded again and let Patrick go without fuss this time. By the time Patrick returned a few minutes later, David was dangerously close to dozing off. 

Patrick helped David sit up enough that he could drink out of the bottle he was holding to David’s lips and then got David to swallow a few pills. “I’m putting the water on the table, okay? There’s more aspirin there for when you wake up.” 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” David said sleepily. “Nobody's ever taken care of me like this before. Everybody else just … left.” 

Patrick’s heart twisted a little at the reminder of how poorly David had been treated in the past, and he reached out to gently stroke David’s hair. “I’m not going to leave, David, I promise.” 

“I know,” David said simply, and Patrick felt warm inside. He knew David was drunk, but even so, this little display of trust gave him hope that maybe David felt for Patrick what Patrick knew—had known for a long time—he felt for David, even if neither of them had said it yet. 

Patrick moved to the foot of the bed and began to unlace David’s complicated boots, tugging the left one off, then the right. 

“Didja know that I like you best, Patrick? Better than all the rest.” David giggled a little at the reference. “Like the song you sang me. That’s when I knew I liked you best. I like you lots. Lots and lotsa liking. Maybe more than just lotsa liking, I think.” 

A pleased flush crossed Patrick’s cheeks at this, and he caressed David’s feet gently as he pulled the socks off—David had on multiple occasions expressed how incorrect sock feet were in bed, and Patrick could only imagine David’s reaction were he to wake up with socks on in the morning. “I sang the song because I like you best, honey,” he said softly. “Definitely more than just lots of liking.” 

Patrick was reasonably sure that David wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, which was probably why he was feeling a little loose-lipped as well, despite the fact that he was completely sober, having only had one beer early on in the evening before switching to water so he could keep an eye on David and Stevie. But he couldn't deny that there was a small part of him that wanted David to remember this declaration. The enormity of his love for David occupied every space inside of Patrick, and while he wasn't sure how much longer he could contain it without bursting, he was also afraid that David wasn't ready to hear those three words quite yet. 

Instead of elaborating, he leaned over to unbutton and unzip David’s pants. “Lift up,” he instructed, trying to wiggle the tight, black jeans down.

“Mmm hello, Mr. Brewer,” David said, his voice fluid and flirtatious. “Are you tryin’ to get frisky with me?”

Patrick chuckled. “Not tonight, baby. Just trying to get you comfortable—you don’t want to sleep in these jeans.” 

“But I like these jeans.” David pouted. 

“Me too,” Patrick said, laughing still. “Your ass looks amazing in them, and you know it. But they’re not the best for sleeping.” 

“Fine,” David said petulantly, lifting his hips so that Patrick could slide the jeans over his ass and down his thighs. Lord, how he loved David’s thighs. He couldn’t resist leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to David’s outer thigh before he slid the jeans off and folded them neatly on top of the dresser. 

“Okay, now your sweater.” 

“Hmm?”

“Your sweater, David. We need to take it off or else you’ll get way too hot.” 

David reluctantly sat up enough for Patrick to help him lift the sweater over his head, leaving David dressed only in his boxer briefs and undershirt. Once free of the soft fabric, David cupped Patrick’s face in his hands and kissed him. It was a little sloppy and David’s tongue was a tad overenthusiastic, but Patrick loved having his lips on David’s all the same. 

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?” David asked, pulling back so that he could look Patrick in the eye but still cradling Patrick’s face in his hands. “You’re so pretty, Patrick. Looking at you makes me feel kinda soft inside, and I just wanna hug you and touch you and be with you.” 

Patrick blushed and shifted so that he was sitting on the bed, which was much more comfortable than awkwardly leaning over David. He brought one hand up to cover David’s, the other resting on the back of David's neck. “Thank you,” he said softly. “You can hug me and touch me and be with my any time you want.” 

“Mmm good. ‘Cause I want to touch you all the times. Every time. Always … always times.”

Patrick laughed again, warmth spreading in his chest. “Sounds like a plan.” He stood up and helped David get under the covers, easing him back down onto the pillows, and pressed a kiss to David’s forehead once he was settled. He moved away from the bed, intending to change into his pajamas. 

“Where you going?” David asked, sounding horrified. 

Patrick ran a soothing hand across his chest and up to his neck, which he rubbed gently. “It’s okay, honey. I’m just getting my pajamas and then I’ll get in bed with you, okay?” 

David sighed in relief. “Mmkay. That’s a—that’s a good plan. You have really good plans.” 

Patrick quickly stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, sliding on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and shut off the light before settling in next to David. David immediately turned onto his side, facing away from Patrick, and threw a hand back, groping for any part of Patrick’s body he could make contact with. He finally grabbed Patrick by the arm and tugged, encouraging him to move closer. “Come cuddle me,” he said, sounding a little whiny. 

With a grin that David couldn’t see, Patrick scooted closer so that he was spooning David and wrapped an arm around David’s torso, kissing the back of his neck softly. 

After only fumbling slightly, David managed to rest his hand on top of where Patrick’s lay over David’s heart and twined their fingers together. “Patrick? 

“Yeah?”

“You’re all mine,” David mumbled, tightening his grip on Patrick’s fingers as though their joined hands were solid evidence of the truthfulness of his words. “Mine—my baby. You’re my baby. I never called anyone else baby before, but I like calling you baby. ‘Cause you’re mine, and I want to keep you forever.” He yawned hugely and nuzzled back against Patrick. 

Patrick smiled against David’s neck, tucking his chin on top of David’s shoulder and hitching a leg over both of David’s to hold him even closer. “Forever sounds pretty good to me.”


End file.
